Many people carry personal belongings, such as a wallet, keys, a passport, and/or one or more mobile devices when going to the beach and they often want a safe and convenient location to store these personal belongings. However, it can be difficult to find storage for these personal belongings that is both convenient and secure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new chair with storage and/or charging capabilities.